Question: On Tuesday, Stephanie walked to a school supply store and decided to buy a pencil for $4.76. Stephanie handed the salesperson $4.79 for her purchase. How much change did Stephanie receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Stephanie received, we can subtract the price of the pencil from the amount of money she paid. The amount Stephanie paid - the price of the pencil = the amount of change Stephanie received. ${4}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ Stephanie received $0.03 in change.